I can see it now
by Lady Maria
Summary: Fourth in my series. Reunions are in store between Shane and Cordelia's daughter and Buffy and Shawn's three children.


_I know you know the drill.  I own nothing. They belong to Joss and Vince respectively, but all original characters are mine, as is the series storyline and this storyline. _

_This song is I can see it Now by Mary Chapin Carpenter._

_I figure that the actual part I planned will come after this one.  This is the fourth in my series._

_And as I have already apologized, I will offer my apologies again: I am extremely sorry for mangling Wicca in the first version of my third story, I was only Seventeen. _

**I can see it now, walking by myself**

**And suddenly you're there walking with somebody else**

**I can see it now, what's right up ahead**

**A scene I've played a thousand times over in my head**

Kendra Michaels stared at her mint chocolate chip ice cream, her dark green eyes preoccupied.  She'd been through her share of shit in the years since she'd turned fifteen and her parents let her start dating.  But there was only one who had ever affected her so badly that she'd actually thought of calling Anya.  If it hadn't been for Jesse making her realize how detrimental a single wish could be, she probably would have, too.

Kevin was letting her detach from the situation while she thought about it all. He always did when they came here. 

She'd just turned twenty-one and she met him in the food court that was located in this very mall.  She'd even married Larry a year later. 

But she should have known that the relationship wasn't going to work out.  The day she had told him that she was pregnant, their two month-old marriage started to dissolve.

She didn't know where he was eight years later.  She figured that if he really cared about his son, he wouldn't have left four months into her pregnancy.  Jacob was eight and got along great with his 'Dad', Kevin.

Jake was at camp for the month because he loved being someplace where the supernatural was not the norm. He always said that the company wasn't normal either, and that was the reason why he didn't live with his mother.

Kendra didn't mind, honestly.  She was close to her son despite the fact that they were often apart.  And besides, he loved having the family around. 

**I can see it now, it isn't just a dream**

**Can't shake myself awake, can't fall right back to sleep**

**Face to face I come right up to the truth**

**I can see it now; I'm still not over you**

On a commuter plane from San Francisco bound for L.A., Jen Chase-McMahon's head was bent over the book of prophecies she'd been decoding for a friend. Well, okay, he was her godfather.  But Wesley had stopped being just her godfather years before. He'd been a trusted friend of hers since college.

Every now and then, the Council wouldn't be able to translate something and she would be called. That was why a twenty-six year old freelance journalist was suddenly trying to make sense of a book of ancient Sumerian writing.

She narrowed her eyes at the paper, suddenly understanding half the prophecy.  "Great," she muttered, "I do not have the time to figure out how to prevent a Summer Solstice disaster!  What part of six days away don't the PTB get?!" she seethed under her breath.

**I can hear it now, your voice saying my name**

**It's too late for me to walk the other way**

**I can hear it now, asking how I've been**

**Oh and by the way have you met my friend?**

Kendra wondered if her son remembered that Kevin wasn't his biological father sometimes. Actually, she was positive that he didn't remember.  She had to wonder what Larry would have thought if he ever knew that her brother was more of a father to his son than he was.

She wasn't certain he'd care.

Her life had always been screwed up but marrying Larry had definitely taken the cake. 

Looking over at her brother, she signed, "I'm all done dwelling on the past. And besides, they should be here soon."

His fingers formed the question, "Just Jess and his boyfriend, right?"

She shrugged. "I think that Jesse said something about another person visiting, but I'm not sure."

"Well, whatever happens happens."

**I can hear it now, a breaking all apart**

**A strange familiar sound that's coming from my heart**

**Feeling just as bad as the day that it was new**

**I can see it now; I'm still not over you**

The flight was almost done, and the prophecy translated. However, Jen still couldn't understand what it meant.

"On the day when the Sun touches the city of Angels for the greatest amount of hours, the Seer will return.  She will not have killed a Chosen One in many years as the last Raised Slayer was the last the Seer killed on a day when the Mouth of Hell ran red with blood. That same day, she went after the Slayer's sister only to be thwarted. But the Seer will try again to kill the thrice lived Chosen One on another such day by taking the Daughter Slayer as bait," she read out loud in the car.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Dante asked, completely perplexed.

"I have no fucking clue," Jen spat out. "If I did, wouldn't I have told you?"

"Down girl," he soothed her. "Now what's got you so riled about this prophecy?"

"Kendra's a Slayer, remember?" She turned panicked eyes on her best friend.  "What if one of the Slayers the prophecy talks about is her?  I can't lose my sister, if I don't know her."

He didn't have anything to say to that, so he just shrugged. "I don't know, Jen-girl. I just don't know."

**When you're out of sight, baby you're still on my mind**

**You're much too hard to lose, you're too easy to find**

**Like a bottle to a drunk, like trouble to a fool**

**I've only ever seen, just what I've wanted to**

Jesse Michaels parked his car in the underground parking garage, his mind on other things than his task.  For instance, he knew that his siblings would have no problem with his boyfriend.  But he just didn't know how they would accept the fact that he was finally in something for the long haul.

He had the feeling that Kendra would smirk and tell him that she'd be there with the ice cream if the relationship ever ended. Well, okay, she'd say if he was dumped, but the idea was still the same. That had been her reaction when he'd told their family that he was gay.

Kevin, though…he didn't know what his older brother would think. The two of them had never been close, and they'd drifted even farther apart over the course of the past year.

He could honestly say that he was worried.

**I can feel it now, as you walk away**

**Something left unsaid and the nothing left to say**

**I can feel it now like weather in my bones**

**Before it even comes, before I even know**

He sat down at the table, arriving just minutes before his lover. 

"Hey little bro," Kendra smiled. "When's your boyfriend coming?" 

"He should be here in minute." 

"Are you happy?" Kev finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Yes," Jesse uttered after a minute. "Yes, I am."

"Then we'll like him," Kevin reassured him, calming all his fears.

"That's good. Because you do realize that he and his friend are headed this way, right?"

**I can feel it now, the empty and the ache**

**That bitter little pill that I don't want to take**

**Instead I'd swallow all the pride I ever knew**

**To crawl back if you asked, all that I would do**

**I can see it now**

Dante was practically pulling her towards the table where his lover was.  Jen wanted to tell him to slow down so badly.  She had a bad feeling about this meeting with Jesse Michaels.  The very, very uncomfortable feeling kept warning her that she would have to face a part of her past.

As Dante finally stopped yanking her, she found herself captivated by a familiar pair of dark green eyes. 

"You!" she breathed.

"What in the world are **_you _**doing here?" Kendra blurted out, her face pale as snow, while the other people at the table just stared in confusion.  They didn't understand what was going on at all. 

_A/N: well, that ends this story.  You'll have to wait for the next installment, but don't look for one until at least next Sunday.  Quite possibly later than that since I still have to find, well, the perfect song._


End file.
